


萌芽

by beebee2001



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebee2001/pseuds/beebee2001
Summary: xp释放！^q^
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	萌芽

真男人之间是要这样的。燐音瞧了瞧HiMERU，虽然这个人长得不那么真男人，而且平时冷漠悠然的脸上渐渐失去了余欲。  
燐音没想到HiMERU这么敏感，明明只是在装饰房间而已。圣诞节到了，大家先前就已经商量好了得给墙壁上装饰点什么。

燐音只是从靠在床头看书的HiMERU身上越过去贴装饰品到上方的墙上去而已，虽然因为没跪稳摔了下去。匆匆忙忙倒下来之后，手上抓着的竟然是HiMERU的小命根子，虽然这时候燐音还没发现。  
房间里的氛围就像北方零下几十度的寒冷空气中从高楼灌溉而下的水柱一样瞬间冰冻，太过尴尬。就这么沉默着思考着周全的对策，时间久了腿都麻了起来，由于太过突然，燐音甚至还没想好该怎么在这种情况下先在心中小小赌上一把。为了防止腿麻导致的疼痛让自己继续向前摔倒，燐音挣扎了几下才重新支撑起来身体。   
等到保持好平衡后，燐音才发现HiMERU把书遮挡在了脸上只露出了细长的双眼时不时偷瞄着自己，眼睛也眯了起来眨巴着。

燐音愣是没注意到HiMERU某个位置微微勃起了，还好奇地凑过去看HiMERU到底为什么要拿书挡着脸还撇开了视线。但靠近过去的时候HiMERU别过了头闷闷地说了一声， “别打扰我看书”，就撇开了眼睛避开了视线。

燐音有些觉得不爽，明明只是因为好奇和关心却莫名其妙被这么回答。本想赌一把HiMERU是否会嘲讽自己贴装饰都装不好的燐音便不再思考计策，直接一下子凑近把书给推到了一边去。  
这一推可不得了，燐音发现HiMERU满脸通红甚至都不敢正视自己，还抬起手代替刚刚的书本继续挡住了脸部说到，“请离HiMERU远一点。”也不知道是否是错觉，眼里还带着一丝雾气。燐音这才突然察觉到手上有种奇怪的突兀感，几乎像慢动作回放一样不敢置信地低头看向了自己手撑在的地方，HiMERU的裆部——果然勃起了。

（真是握到了不得了的地方……）燐音在心中尴尬地吐槽了起来，来到城市这么多年，自以为已经攻克了大都市的系统学习到了不少知识，但这种情况下该怎样立刻反应过来，着实还挺为难的。任谁都不会想到两个平时聪明伶俐的人会像懵懵懂懂初恋了刚互相告白的年轻学生一样就那样傻呵呵地大脑宕机着。就在这时候，HiMERU一下子把燐音推开并弓起了身子转过去面对起了墙壁，整个背影都写着大大的拒绝二字，就好像在无声抗议着让燐音滚。

看到HiMERU这个状态，燐音也懂得看氛围，为了不再惹平日里温文尔雅的HiMERU生气，燐音准备暂时先离开让人冷静一下。虽然燐音本来就是凑近来看HiMERU的状态，所以姿势依然是跪在床上的。而燐音这一要走，自然HiMERU是能感觉到床震动了的。

“哎？"  
燐音一只脚都已经落地了，另一只还跪在床上，就这么被人停下了离开的动作。而制止住燐音的正是HiMERU的手。

“你明明让我滚的？”  
“...那你滚吧，速度快点。”  
“那就这样，再见哦。”  
“……”  
“你留下....”

燐音本来还想继续使坏看戏的，这下不知道为什么突然就有些脸红了起来。眼前的HiMERU简直就像一只蜷缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖的吉娃娃，一边闹着别扭吼着主人，一边却又用尾巴勾住主人的手想要寻求一丝温暖和在乎。

等意识到的时候，燐音的手就已经抚摸在HiMERU脑袋上了。 HiMERU似乎是很惊讶，这才终于稍微侧过身转了过来。

“你终于肯看往这边看了啊”  
虽然燐音刚这么说，HiMERU的眼神又立马尖锐了起来。  
“这里，是不是又涨又痛？”想到平时HiMERU一脸淡漠的样子，燐音真的有怀疑过他日常需要解决的时候到底是如何处理的。然而HiMERU只是继续别过去头什么也不回答，虽然看着没什么动静吧，但两只一直在焦躁磨擦着的脚出卖了HiMERU。燐音舔了舔嘴唇坏笑了起来，这不是挺老实的吗。

HiMERU也不知道事情为什么会发展成现在这样，明明只是在装饰房间而已，明明自己也只是闲着在看书而已，按照推理和预测来说怎么也不会走到这一步，可为什么现在会变成双方都褪下了点裤子把自己的分身露出来的情况呢？火热的分身探出头来接触到空气的一瞬间甚至有些颤抖。这让HiMERU都有些不好意思直视两人现在互相露出头来的肉棒，以及对方近在咫尺的脸庞。

HiMERU虽然很想继续扭头尽量不去看燐音正在进行的动作并调整着呼吸，但燐音在打量了一阵子之后，二话不说就拉过了HiMERU的手放在了HiMERU自己的小肉棒上。炙热的触感让HiMERU下意识地一下子回缩了手，但又因为被燐音的大手用力按着，根本无法逃出。只能被硬拉回来继续抚摸着自己的分身，感受着那一颤一颤的微动和每次来回摩擦掠过所带来的难以言语的瘙痒感。燐音手上一边勤奋动着和指挥着，一边观察着HiMERU的表情并且开心了起来，因为才刚在心中开盘了HiMERU会怎样反应，竟然还真的往和平常完全不同的表现前去了，总是老神在在的模样如今被扒了个精光。在情欲面前，表面多么知性和理智的人都会尽显原型露出破绽从而被轻松掌控。

“这里慢慢变得有感觉了起来，对吧？“燐音一边手把手拉着HiMERU的手揉搓着越来越挺立的肉棒，一边更贴近面部，凑到HiMERU耳旁换了和平时轻佻的语气不同的低声挑逗了起来,什么平时看着清纯没想到如此放荡，都是装出来的吧快表现得更骚些来央求我，之类的流氓话。炙热的呼吸缭绕在HiMERU的耳旁吞吐着，刚开始HiMERU还能说着“请住手”之类的依然风轻云淡的话语，但渐渐地随着手上动作的加速只能闭上了眼睛并忍耐着，虽然喘息声依然控制不住地泄了出来。

“哦？这就肿这么大了？还泛着泪水和潮红……”燐音凑得更近了，“就像你现在的表情一样。”语音刚落就继续维持着在极近处不怀好意盯着眼前人的姿势，嘴角微微上翘带着丝嘲讽和宠溺。HiMERU甚至都觉得燐音说话的时候嘴唇都若即若离地摩擦在了自己脸上。尽管如此，HiMERU还是坚持着最后的倔强，就算闭上眼也不想去看这个画面，这种，自己被人任意摆布着的画面。虽然意识里把HiMERU当作他人，但实打实的，肉体确实还是自己的啊。顺便总觉得如果控制不住去看了现在在做什么事之后，事态就会往不得了的方向发展了。  
HiMERU只是觉得很躁热，无论是分身被快速摩擦产生的热量，还是因为羞耻而烧烫的脸庞，以及越来越急促的炙热的喘息声。在HiMERU以为会就这样在自己的手上释放出来的时候，突然分身被包裹着的感觉消失了，被放开了。

就算是先前还在倔强的HiMERU，这时候也实在无法忍耐从而睁开了眼迷糊着寻求着抬起了头，刚睁眼看到的就是撑着脸，在大概一个手掌远的位置目不转睛地盯着自己的燐音。帅气的脸庞眯着眼睛温柔地笑着，虽然看上去很亲切，却只是在等待着在快要到达高潮时却无法尽情射出的HiMERU会做出什么样的反应。但HiMERU也只是同样盯着，只是觉得，燐音也就这幅皮囊是受老天恩惠的了。乍一看阳光开朗的活泼小伙，内里竟是这般墨黑，要是阳光此刻能照进来，那燐音一定是背光那般的轮廓发黑却又无法阻止暖色闪闪发光迸放。HiMERU也恍惚过，是否是自己的滤镜过于厚重，是被氛围所醉才会如此认为吧，不然为何此时会心跳得如此厉害。

“脸比刚刚更红了哦？没想到HiMERU你还挺少女的，哈哈哈真是人不可貌相。”  
燐音又笑了起来，灿烂到就好像下午三点此时此刻突破乌云一下子从窗外照射进来铺盖在身上金黄色的阳光一样。

“真的是闪闪发光的……”  
“什么？”  
“没什么，只是HiMERU的自言自语而已。”

HiMERU不知不觉看入迷了，就在发呆的时候被燐音突如其来的亲吻唤回了现实。虽然燐音的行为总是有些小地方挺粗枝大叶的，刚刚说话的讲话口吻和语调也很流氓，而此时亲吻的却是额头。HiMERU才刚刚觉得这样一下子就有了些安心感，甚至还觉得也许燐音还挺单纯的，而嘴唇刚离开额头的下一秒，燐音向前一挺就把自己的那根早已直立起来的火热分身贴上了HiMERU的分身。HiMERU都还没反应过来，燐音的分身就开始粗暴地用力摩擦了起来。甚至无处可逃，因为燐音的两个大手掌把握着这两根紧紧贴着，不给HiMERU任何退缩逃离的机会。HiMERU只能忍着并注意自己的口中不要露出什么声音。然而燐音已经看了出来，所以故意让手也夹紧着两根分身并撸动了起来。HiMERU的分身一边被燐音粗大又炙热的分身摩擦着，一边又被燐音的双手按压抚摸着，渐渐的身体越发火热了起来，躁痒难耐，终于还是控制不住呻吟了出声。这一出声燐音就笑了，一边笑着一边凑近，瞄准了HiMERU樱红色的薄薄嘴唇就舔着亲吻了起来，想要摸索出探入的道路。燐音手上的动作依然没有停下，又一阵让大脑空白的酥麻感涌上，HiMERU虽然很想畅快地呻吟，但被堵住了嘴也只能发出一阵阵仿佛是憋着闷着的从喉咙里冒出来的咕哝声，“呜...嗯…”地响着。现在的HiMERU只能发出这种类似呜咽的声音了，听着就像被放置在家的幼猫一样会在寂寞的时候发出喵呜声。

随着燐音手上力道的加快， HiMERU的那根直挺越发红亮湿润了起来，剧烈的冲撞摩擦交织着连绵的奢靡娇嗔的呻吟声，燐音也忍不住这刺激，呼吸声都变得粗重了起来。终于在一阵粘稠的呻吟之后，HiMERU无法控制地扭动起了腰肢达到高潮并释放了出来，而分身似乎还有些欲求不满的样子在不断颤抖着。

虽然HiMERU是释放了并开始调整起状态，过了一会儿才发现刚刚开始空气就异常沉默只有自己的急促缓和下来的呼吸声。HiMERU这才看了看眼前，发现燐音的那一根还精神抖擞着，甚至燐音还有些闹情绪地板着脸嘟了嘟嘴，“HiMERU你好狡猾啊，只顾着自己爽。”有点孩子气的在撒娇的感觉，让HiMERU竟然还觉得这人有些可爱。不过很快又恢复了理智，不能被他的外表和行为欺骗了，看了看燐音那还很有精神的分身，HiMERU想了想，靠在了燐音身上。  
“HiMERU来帮你解决吧。”浑厚而又突然带着点试探的调皮声音在燐音的胸膛前回响着，燐音也许是没想到HiMERU会这般主动，听到这句话后还吹了声口哨。不过很快HiMERU就调整了位置坐在燐音身后，在整个人贴紧上燐音背部前，HiMERU习惯性地抬手理了理头发将刚刚因为激情而落下的发丝夹在了耳后，将脑袋搭在燐音的右肩上，双手轻柔环上腰部，指尖触摸着点着，从腰两侧一路点触至前方之后，缓缓下滑抚摸上了燐音早已站立的分身。  
“呵呵，比预想的还要热呢……”嘴唇与燐音的耳部相靠很近，HiMERU是故意在这个能感受到说话气息的位置挑衅着燐音，似乎像是想报刚才被将一军的仇一样。不过这对擅长了挑衅和对立的燐音来说并不算什么，甚至还狡猾地回头亲了一口HiMERU，这一下猝不及防，看着对方余欲满满的样子甚至让HiMERU心里升起了异样的感情，是愤怒亦或是不甘。明明很少出现这种情绪的，大多数也是打趣开玩笑的时候，而每当面对眼前这个人，一切都好像不奏效了。  
情绪让HiMERU无视了笑眯眯看着自己等待着反应的燐音，只能通过手上的技术来让他求饶了吧。虽然这技术似乎也不大行的样子，看着就很生疏，不过这或许让燐音兴奋了起来。  
“意外的大，HiMERU似乎没法用双手完整地覆盖上。”有时候意外单纯的HiMERU，自言自语刚说出口，双手就又立马被燐音的双手反擒住。  
“你太慢了，动作又笨拙，刚刚明明都教学过一次了还是不会吗？”燐音似乎像是在责备的口气，“不过纯情的这一点，还不错。”  
燐音双手握着HiMERU的手只是紧紧覆在自己的分身上，然后便猛烈地抽动了起来，似乎是也已经忍不住了，毕竟已经过了这么久。HiMERU只是感到掌心被摩擦的越发生热，和刚刚面对面的时候不同，这种激烈的程度要是刚刚直接用上，或许那会儿结束后就会直接腰软了吧。一边这么想着，一边觉得脸上也渐渐热了起来，燐音的低喘声时不时传入耳中。在燐音终于在手中释放了之后，HiMERU感受着重新又靠着贴紧着的人的身体因为射精完而在抖动，心中也渐渐重新升起了一种熟悉的异样的感觉。

“你还真是精神啊，明明才刚射过。”燐音回过头来，额头上有些微的汗，“哈，还想继续，这么饥渴吗？”  
HiMERU顺着燐音的视线，这才发现自己的身体好像又起了反应，胯下鼓起的小包顶在了燐音背上。  
“HiMERU觉得……”虽然话并没能继续说下去，也许是产生了一定混乱吧，在统一人格之前，身体的感觉却走在了前方。  
不过燐音这回并不等得上HiMERU慢悠悠地得出结论，在HiMERU还在继续思考的时候就转身附上体重，整个人压上重量将HiMERU推倒在了床上。  
“将判断交给身体的直觉，如何？来赌一把吧。”  
“……也是呢，关于赌博HiMERU还是新手，还请手下留情。”  
“……你这么说，我只能狠狠侵犯你了。”

又是那张熟悉的坏笑脸，HiMERU看着也笑了起来。  
真是个可爱的人啊。


End file.
